Secret Base
by Mitsuki Ota
Summary: yang aku ketahui adalah aku mencintai hinata/ dedicated to cheeky 'n hyuu-su birthday/ tanjoubi omedetou/ re-publish/ mind to RnR?


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Secret base © SCANDAL**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), AU, Alur kecepetan, etc.**

**Dedicated to Cheeky n' Hyuusu**

**Tanjoubi omedetou, Nee-chan^^**

**Maaf, kado-nya gak sesuai permintaan, harapan dan pendekkk … m(_ _)m**

**Happy Reading!**

Angin malam berhembis sejuk. Suara gesekan daun-daun malam terdengar jelas dalam telingaku. Malam penuh dengan bintang, namun tidak dnegan bulan. Entah di mana ia bersembunyi sekarang. Aku tak tahu. Angin malam memaksaku untuk mencari kehangatan lain selain jaket yang aku kenakan. Aku memeluk sendiri kakiku. Baru aku sadari kalau aku sendiri sekarang. Tak ada seseorang yang menemaniku kali ini.

Aku mengadah, menemukan sepasang bola mata menatapku. Dia berdiri tegak, lalu bergerak memutar untuk duduk di sampingku. Suara daun yang ia duduki terdengar dalam indera pendengaranku.

"Ini." Ia menyerahkan kaleng minuman dalam tangannya padaku. Helaian rambutnya yang terbang tak menyurutkan kecantikannya meskipun dalam tempat yang tidak bisa dibilang terang ini. Aku merasa hangat dalam dinginya malam yang menusuk kulitku. Sambil menggumamkan terima kasih, aku tersenyum lembut padanya. Ia membalasnya dengan senyumnya yang menawan. Membuatku tak pernah bosan untuk melihatnya.

**Hinata**

Gadis pemalu yang berhasil menjeratku dalam pesonanya.

Aku tak tahu bagaimana dan mengapa aku bisa terjerat dalam wajah serta senyumnya yang bisa membuatku merasa melayang. Aku merasa damai ketika ia berada di sisiku. Aku merasa aku tak perlu orang lain lagi saat aku menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Aku tahu ini terdengar bodoh, tapi memang itu kenyataannya. Aku jatuh cinta pada Hinata. Gadis berponi rata yang mempunyai iris lavender dengan rambut sepinggang miliknya.

Gerakan halus tangan Hinata di depan wajahku membuatku tersentak. Aku ketahuan memandangi wajah cantiknya yang seperti malaikat. Ya, dia adalah malaikat hatiku. Malaikat yang bertugas menjaga perasaanku yang lemah ini. Persaaan yang mudah sekali untuk terluka.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari tatapan mata Hinata yang bisa menghinotisku. Aku membuka penutup kaleng dan meminum isinya seteguk demi seteguk. Cairan yang terasa hangat itu berhasil melewati tenggorokanku yang sejak tadi kosong. Menghasilkan sensasi hangat dalam tubuhku yang kedinginan ini.

"Pelan-pelan, Sasuke-_kun_," nasehat Hinata padaku. Bisikan dari bibir mungilnya memaksaku untuk berhenti. Aku menjauhkan bibirku dari mulut kaleng itu. Mengayunkannya yang separuh isinya sudah masuk dalam perutku.

"Terima kasih," ungkapku. Di wajahnya terukir sebuah senyum. Bagaimana bibirnya yang merah itu tertarik dan membuat senyuman berhasil membuatku terbuai. Ingin sekali kutarik dan kudekatkan dengan bibirku. Merasakan manisnya bibirnya dalam mulutku. Manis yang selalu membuatku ketagihan seperti pecandu. Bibir Hinata adalah candu bagiku.

Hinata berpaling. Matanya kembali menatap bintang yang bertaburan di atas sana. Bintang yang membuat titik-titik kecil yang tak tak beraturan menjadi sebuah bentuk menakjubkan bila kau dapat menghubungkannya.

Bibir Hinata lagi-lagi tersenyum. Membuat jantungku berdetak terasa lambat. Aku merasa duniaku terhenti begitu saja.

"Aku menemukannya, Sasuke-_kun_!" pekiknya girang. Matanya yang bulat menatap bahagia ke arahku.

"Apa?" tanyaku tertarik dengan temuan Hinata.

"Lihat itu, Sasuke-_kun_!" Hinata menujuk bintang yang tak beraturan di langit malam.

"Bintang?"

"Lihat baik-baik!" tangan Hinata menunjuk ke langit. Mencoba melukiskan di udara kosong atas temuan yang baru saja ia bilang padaku. Mataku mengikuti gerakan tangannya. Aku paham sekarang.

Bintang-bintang yang aku kira tak beraturan itu ternyata membentuk sebuah titik-titik kecil yang saling berhubungan. Hinata menunjuk bintang yang membentuk sebuah panah. Aku tak terlalu paham maksudnya. Panah?

"Cantik bukan?" aku mengangguk. Kumpulan bintang yang membentuk panah itu memang cantik. Aku jadi ingin mengabadikannya dengan kamera ponselku. Kelak, suatu hari ini pasti akan menjadi kenangan indah dalam memoriku.

Aku merogoh saku celanaku dan mengeluarkan ponsel milikku. Kuarahkan kamera ke langit di atas sana. Tak nampak apa-apa dalam ponselku. Kecuali titik-titik putih yang tak beraturan.

"Kau memotretnya, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Hn."

"Boleh kulihat?" tangan Hinata terulur untuk menyentuh ponselku. Kuberikan padanya dengan hati berdebar-debar. Aku selalu saja merasa seperti ini ketika berdekatan dengan Hinata. Kau membuatku gila, Hinata.

"Terima kasih."

"Hn."

"Tidak terlalu terlihat ya, Sasuke-_kun_?" Hinata nampak kecewa. Tanpa mengurangi rasa kecewa yang tersirat dalam wajahnya, ia menyerahkan ponselku. Setitik rasa sedih menyelimutiku. Aku telah membuat Hinata kecewa.

"Aku ingin kemari lagi," ungkapnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena ini tempat favorit Sasuke-_kun_," jawabnya tanpa tahu bagaimana rasa sakitnya hatiku ketika ia berkata seperti itu. Seolah-olah ia benar-benar peduli dan mencintaiku.

Aku merasa kesakitan yang dalam di hatiku ketika aku mengingat bagaimana Hinata dapat membuatku menjadi manusia yang rapuh dan haus akan belaian kasih darinya. Hinata dapat menjadi malaikat yang selalu memberikanku kedamaian dan cinta. Namun, Hinata juga dapat menjadi malaikat maut yang dapat membuatku rapuh dan mati seketika. Belaian cinta Hinata membuatku tersakiti.

Kubelai pipi putih Hinata yang tersamarkan dalam gelapnya malam. Ia tak menolaknya. Ia justru tersenyum ke arahku.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku, Hinata?" bisikku. Kucium pipi Hinata dengan mesra. Kuhirup aroma tubuhnya yang harum. Membuatku mabuk dalam seketika.

"…"

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini? Seolah-olah kau benar-benar mencintaiku. Kenapa, Hinata?" aku tahu sulit bagi Hinata untuk berkata tentang perasaannya yang sebenarnya terhadapku. Bagaimana pun juga aku bukan satu-satunya bagi Hinata. Ada orang lain di sisinya, dan orang itu bukan aku. Namun, seseorang yang sering Hinata sebut dengan tunangannya. Aku hanya orang lain di kehidupannya sekarang.

"Aku mencintai Sasuke-_kun_."

**Bohong**

Aku tahu Hinata berbohong, tapi aku tak peduli. Bagiku sudah cukup dengan kata cinta palsu dari Hinata. Itu sudah membuatku lega dan merasa aku benar-benar memilikinya. Meskipun aku tahu aku bukan siapa-siapa di dasar hatinya. Uchiha Sasuke tak ada artinya bagi Hyuuga Hinata.

Gelapnya malam tak mengurangi kecantikan yang dimilki Hinata. Wajahnya terlihat begitu terang di kegelapan malam. Aku tak tahu ini hanya fantasiku atau memang ini nyata. Hinata selalu terlihat bersinar di manapun ia berada.

Belaian tangan lembut Hinata di pipiku membawaku sadar. Mungkin sedari tadi aku hanya melamun dan memandanginya saja.

"Jangan pernah berpikir seperti itu, Sasuke-_kun_," pinta Hinata dengan nada lembut namun terasa menusuk. Cincin yang tersemat diantara jemarinya terasa dingin. Kusadari, aku tak mungkin meraihnya.

"Kau yang membuatku berpikir seperti itu, Hinata."

Bisa kurasakan lembutnya bibir Hinata di bibirku. Napasnya yang terasa menggelitik hidungku. Kukecap rasa manisnya bibir Hinata. Rasa manis yang selalu membuatku ketagiahan. Meskipun aku bukan satu-satunya orang yang pernah merasakan manisnya bibir Hinata, aku merasa aku telah memilikinya. Ciuman pertama Hinata adalah aku. Dan aku tak akan pernah melupakannya. Akan kusimpan rapat-rapat kenangan itu dalam hatiku. Aku terlalu terbuai sampai aku tak sadar kalau Hinata sudah mengakhirinya.

"Aku selalu mencintai Sasuke-_kun_," katanya

"Kalau kau mencintaiku, mengapa kau dengannya? Mengapa tak bersamaku?"

Hinata berpaling. Membuatku harus mengalami sakit yang lebih dari biasanya. Hinata yang selalu menyakiti Sasuke. Atau Sasuke yang selalu menyakiti Hinata? Entahlah.

"Aku juga mencintainya."

Tiga kata dari mulutnya yang berhasil membuatku jatuh, lemas seketika. Harusnya aku tak terlalu mengharapkannya. Aku tak terlalu berharap Hinata akan mempunyai rasa cinta sebesar cintaku padanya. Harusnya aku tahu, hanya ada pemuda kuning itu dalam hidupnya.

"Aku tak mengerti denganmu, Hinata."

"Aku juga tak mengerti dengan diriku, Sasuke-_kun_," Hinata kembali menatapku. Mata lavender-nya terisi dengan cairan yang terasa asin bila di mulut.

"Aku tak mengerti mengapa aku tak bisa melepasmu. Meskipun aku ingin melepasmu, sulit bagiku untuk melakukannya." Hinata menangis. Kurengkuh ia dalam pelukanku. Bisa kurasakan air matanya yang membasahi jaketku.

"Jangan pernah melepasku, Hinata," bisikku. Tak ada jawaban. Hanya ada suara tangis Hinata yang membuat hatiku terasa terkoyak.

"Maaf. Sasuke-_kun_." Kupeluk erat tubuh Hinata. Kucium puncak kepalanya yang bersandar dalam dadaku.

Bukan salah Hinata jika sampai ia tak bisa melepas Naruto maupun diriku. Aku sadar betul jika ini memang kesalahanku. Seandainya aku menyadarinya lebih cepat mungkin semuanya tak akan menjadi serumit ini. Aku tak pernah tersiksa dengan perasaan cinta seperti ini, begitu juga dengan Hinata. Kami tak akan merasa sesakit ini pada akhirnya.

Hinata melepaskan diri dari pelukanku. Tanganku terulur untuk mengahapus jejak kesedihan yang terpampang jelas di wajahnya. Hinata masih menangis. Sesakit itu kah perasaanmu, Hinata?

"Aku tak ingin seperti ini," keluhnya. Jemarinya yang lentik mengisayaratkanku untuk berhenti mneghapus jejak air matanya. Aku menurutinya. Kulepaskan diriku begitu saja dari pipinya.

"Aku ingin kita akhiri saja semua ini."

"Jangan bicara seperti itu lagi, Hinata!"

"Lalu, apa yang harus aku lakukan, Sasuke-_kun_? Aku tak ingin seperti ini."

"Tetaplah seperti ini," Kucium pipinya, lalu beralih ke sudut bibirnya. "Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu." Hinata mengangguk. Kukunci bibirnya dengan bibirku. Kurasakan setiap sudut bibirnya yang manis, membelai mesra bibirku. Aku tak memungkiri kalau aku benar-benar terhanyut. Ingin terus merasakan bibir lembut Hinata yang menempel di bibirku.

Hinata menyudahi ciuman kami. Aku sadar, harusnya kami memang tak boleh melakukannya. Bagaimana pun juga, yang kami lakukan sekarang adalah hal yang terlarang. Hinata adalah tunangan dari sahabatku, Uzumaki Naruto. Tapi, aku juga tak bisa memungkiri kalau aku mencintai Hinata dan ingin menjadikannya milikku. Aku tak sanggup jika melihat Hinata terus-terusan dalam pelukan Naruto. Aku tak sanggup melihat mereka memamerkan kemesraan mereka di depan banyak orang. Namun, aku jauh tak sanggup lagi jika sampai aku kehilangan Hinata. Aku rela menjadi yang ke dua asal dia ada di sisiku. Akan kuenyahkan segala rasa sakit yang menjalar di hatiku demi Hinata. Hanya Hinata seorang.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata. Jangan pernah berkata seperti itu. Kau membuatku sakit." Hinata memelukku. Kurasakan hembusan napasnya di leherku.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke-_kun_."

Ini bukanlah hal pertama bagiku. Cemburu. Aku sering cemburu, dan semua itu karena Hinata. Aku mengepalkan tanganku dengan kuat. Jika sampai aku tak bisa mengendalikan diriku aku yakin aku pasti sudah mendatangi Naruto dan memukulinya sampai habis. Aku tak tahan melihatnya. Bagaimana caranya mengamit tangan Hinata dan membelai rambutnya dengan mesra. Dia milikku, jeritku dalam hati. Aku tak rela membaginya, termasuk kau, Naruto.

Berkali-kali aku begini. Hinata hanya diam di tempatnya seolah-olah tak perduli dengan diriku yang sedang menahan rasa sakit yang bergejolak dalam dadaku. Sempat aku mempertanyakan apakah Hinata benar-benar mencintaiku? Mengapa mulut dan perlakuannya sangat berbeda ketika bersamaku? Ketika bersamaku dia selalu bersikap seolah-olah ia tulus mencintaiku. Tapi, jika sedang ada Naruto dia mengacuhkan diriku seolah aku hanya patung, bukan manusia. Kau anggap diriku ini apa, Hinata?

"_Lihatlah. Bukankah dia manis, Teme?" _

Aku masih ingat kata-kata itu. Saat di mana Naruto untuk pertama kalinya mengagumi sosok Hinata. Aku hanya menjawab "hn" kala itu. Tak memperdulikan ucapan Naruto yang terus-terusan memuji Hinata. Aku hanya memasang telinga, bukan hati. Tapi, sekarang baru aku sadari ucapannya memang serius untuk menjadikan Hinata sebagai kekasihnya. Dan aku menyesal mengapa tak dari dulu aku mencegahnya. Bahkan, mungkin bisa dibilang aku lah mendekatkan mereka.

Berjalannya waktu, Naruto mendatangiku. Sambil membawa cengiran khas yang ia miliki ia bilang kalau ia dan Hinata sekarang adalah sepasang kekasih. Aku hanya menatap Naruto dengan tanpa ekspresi. Mengapa aku merasa tak suka? Mengapa aku jengkel ketika Naruto bilang ia tak ingin kehilangan Hinata? Ada sesuatu yang salah dengan diriku. Aku menyakinkan itu pada diriku sendiri.

Hari selanjutnya aku melihat Naruto dan Hinata semakin lengket. Itu membuatku muak. Aku tak suka. Aku membencinya. Tapi, begitu aku melihat mata Hinata, ada sesuatu yang lain. Aku menangkap sorot kesedihan. Memangnya ada apa?

Malam itu aku hanya berdua dengan Hinata pergi ke taman di belakang sekolah kami dulu. Itu adalah salah satu tempat favoritku. Sepanjang jalan Hinata hanya bercerita tentang Naruto, Naruto dan Naruto. Telingaku menjadi panas, bahkan aku merasa hatiku juga.

"Apa tak ada pembicaraan yang lain selain _baka Dobe _itu, Hinata?"

"Maaf, aku tak bermaksud seperti itu."

"Aku tak suka kau membicarakannya."

"_Gomenasai_."

"Kenapa kau mau menjadi kekasih Naruto?" marahku. Mata Hinata berkaca-kaca.

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Jawab HINATA!"

"Aku … kenapa Sasuke-_kun _marah? Bukankah ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke-_kun_, mengapa Sasuke-_kun _marah?" aku terhenyak. Apa yang dikatakan Hinata benar. Tak ada hubungannya diriku dengan Naruto dan Hinata yang sekarang menjadi pasangan kekasih. Aku hanyalah orang luar dalam kehidupan mereka.

"…"

"Mengapa Sasuke-_kun _memperlakukanku seperti ini? Apa salahku?"

"Karena aku mencintaimu, HINATA!" aku tak tahu mengapa aku bisa berkata seperti itu. Sesuatu dalam diriku memaksaku untuk mengucapkannya.

"Ap-" Sebelum Hinata berkata, aku menciumnya terlebih dahulu. Dia sangat terkejut lalu mendorongku.

Sambil menagis, ia berteriak padaku. "Mengapa Sasuke-_kun _memperlakukanku seperti ini? Apa Sasuke-_kun _pernah memperhatikan perasaanku sebelumnya? Apa pernah Sasuke-_kun _tahu rasa sakit hatiku ketika Sasuke-_kun _bersama Sakura-_san_? Apa pernah?"

Aku terperangah dengan kata-katanya. Hinata…

"Lalu apa salahnya jika aku dengan Naruto-_kun_?" Hinata menangis. Kupeluk dirinya. "Maaf," kataku dengan tulus.

"Aku membencimu, Sasuke-_kun_. Setiap hari aku merasa sakit saat melihatmu dengan Sakura-_san_. Aku menangis, tapi kau tak pernah menyadarinya. Lalu, mengapa sekarang kau datang dan bilang kalau kau mencintaiku, Sasuke-_kun_? Mengapa?"

"Karena aku bodoh, Hinata. Karena aku baru menyadari kalau aku mencintaimu. Maaf, aku baru menyadarinya sekarang. Maaf, jika selama ini aku telah menyakitimu." Tanpa aku sadari air mataku menetes dengan deras. Aku tak percaya kalau aku menagis dan itu karena Hinata.

Hinata menatapku dengan mata sembabnya. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengapus air mataku. "Jangan menangis," katanya. Di saat seperti ini pun dia masih perduli padaku. Aku yang sudah teralalu banyak menyakiti Hinata. Dan sekarang malah dia yang memulihkan hatiku yang sedang kacau.

"Maafkan aku … aku mencintaimu, Hinata." Hinata mengangguk. Lalu bibir kami bertemu untuk yang ke dua kalinya.

"Itu ciuman pertamaku," katanya, "dan aku senang karena dengan Sasuke-_kun_." Dia tersenyum. Dan saat itu lah aku merasa seperti ribuan kupu-kupu terlepas dari perutku.

"_Arigatou_," bisikku.

"Hei, Teme! Jangan memandangi Hina-_chan _seperti itu. Kau nampak seperti orang yang mencintai Hinata-_chan _saja," gerutu Naruto. Aku hanya menatap tanpa ekspresi padanya. Aku memang mencintainya, Bodoh, makiku dalam hati. Kau tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiranku sekarang, Naruto? Aku ingin membawa kabur Hinata agar ia bisa hidup bersamaku, bukan dirimu!

"Hn," kataku.

"Kau menyebalkan sekali, Teme. Aku heran mengapa Hina-_chan _bisa mempunyai sahabat seperti dirimu."

**Aku bukan sahabatnya, Naruto!**

**Aku kekasihnya! Aku kekasih Hinata!**

"Dan aku lebih heran mengapa aku bisa mempunyai sahabat sepertimu. Orang bodoh!" kataku ketus. Naruto tampak tak marah. Mungkin ia terbiasa dengan kata-kataku yang pedas.

"Biarkan aku bodoh, yang penting aku sudah memiliki Hina-_chan _yang manis dan pintar ini." Ia berkata sambil memandang Hinata. Bisa kulihat dari ekor mataku kalau Hinata merona karena omongan konyol si _baka dobe _yang satu ini. Kenapa kau merona, Hinata?

"Dasar bodoh!"

"Kami pergi dulu, _Teme."_

"Mau kemana?"

"Ke suatu tempat. Sampai jumpa!" Naruto mengamit tangan Hinata untuk ke dua kalinya dan itu benar-benar membuatku kesal.

"Hn." Aku hanya bisa melihat pasangan Naruto dan Hinata pergi. Aku kesal dengan diriku sendiri. Mengapa aku bisa kalah dari Naruto? Aku bahkan jauh lebih baik dari dirinya.

Dari kejauhan, aku bisa melihat Hinata menolah ke belakang. Ke arahku.

Sejak kecil, aku memang menyukai bintang. Tak heran, jika aku senang menghabiskan waktuku hanya untuk memandangi bintang. Bagiku, bintang selalu mengingatkanku pada Hinata. Ia bisa terang di mana pun ia berada. Tak perduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Dia akan selalu bersinar dan bersinar, dan aku beruntung telah memiliki Hinata.

Malam ini bintang tak nampak satu pun di langit. Aku kecewa, aku akui itu. Sambil menikmati semilir angin yang menyapaku, aku mendengarkan sebuah lagu. Lagu yang menurutku sederhana tapi sangat menyayat hati jika kau benar-benar menyimaknya. Jangan heran mengapa aku bisa mendengarkan lagu yang _mellow _seperti ini. Semua ini karena Hinata. Hinata yang pertama kalinya memperkenalkanku pada lagu ini. Dan untuk pertama kalinya aku jatuh cinta dengan lagu _mellow_.

Banyak hal yang selalu membuatku mengingat Hinata. Di mana pun aku berada aku selalu bisa mengingatnya. Termasuk sekarang. Terlalu banyak kenagan bersama dirinya. Dan karena itu pula aku tak bisa melepasnya untuk Naruto, sahabatku. Sampai kapan pun itu. Hinata adalah milikku, tak akan kubiarkan seseorang merebutnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_ … " aku menoleh. Kudapati Hinata berdiri tak jauh dari tempatku duduk.

"Hinata … " aku tersenyum dalam hati. Permohonanku agar Hinata datang malam ini terpenuhi. Terima kasih, _Kami-sama_.

**FIN**

**Maaf, jika panpik ini aneh, Hyuu-san. Gomenasai ... gak sesuai harapan. Sebenarnya Ota gak mau mempublish yang udah aku siapin. Karena datanya ada di kompi rumah dan CPU-nya hilang entah kemana, jadi hilang deh T_T**

**Dan berita buruknya kompi-nya rusak*gegulinganditanah***

**Tapi … sekarang udah balik dan udah lumayan bener, jadi langsung aku ambil deh datanya XDD**

**Buat yang udah baca. Arigatou karena udah mau mampir^^**

**Ah ya, kalo ada yang mikir ini panpik seharusnya masih bisa diterusin, Ota tahu kok. Ini memang sengaja Ota buat pendek karena terbatasnya waktu dan pikiran (?). Dan jika ada yang minta sekuel, gomenasai Ota gak bisa bikin*kayaadayangmintaaja***

**Yosh, terakhir dari Ota**

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
